The Dare
by ilovecastlesoverymuch
Summary: Another Castle high school fanfic with a bit of a twist. When Richard Rodgers returns to school after six months away he is given a dare by his best friends. But what does the new, beautiful brunette alone on the bench have to do with it? Rated T simply for language at rare times. Due to the plot in my head this won't go M but if it goes well a sequel might well do.
1. Chapter 1

_Obviously I don't own Castle, I'm just a little obsessed. :') _

_... . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . _

_... . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . _

Rick Rodgers walked through the gates of Beacon High School for what felt like the first time in years, when, in reality, it had only been six months.

His mother had landed a part in Hollywood and whilst there, she had been lucky enough to land a few more roles. She was ecstatic, but Rick had been miserable. Being moved from school to school, place to place and passed off between mother's new 'friends', spending most of his time backstage with, admittedly hot, actresses but none that would give a kid like him the time of day. He had tried to keep his emotions hidden for his mother's sake, she was so happy there, she was getting parts she'd only ever dreamed of, fan mail and practically a florist after every show, but Rick never really shared his mother's talent and eventually she saw through his façade.

She had cornered him on one of her rare nights off and simply asked him if he was happy. He of course had said yes but apparently his fake smile hadn't been convincing enough this time as she had taken his hands in hers and forced him to look her straight in the eyes and say that again. But he could never just lie to her, not when she was being like that, so he had just kept quiet and his silence had proved answer enough.

The next day they were on a plane back to New York and Rick had felt terrible. He kept apologising and saying that his mother shouldn't let him drag her down with her job, her happiness and her dream. She had just shaken her head saying that she had two jobs, two dreams. Being an actress and his mother. And although her dream since she was a little girl may have been to have her name up in lights, millions of fans wanting to be like her and coming to see her movies, and that dream gave her a lot of happiness. Her second job and dream; bringing up the good young man in front of her, watching him grow, one day fall in love, get his heart broken, get married and give her some beautiful grandkids, brought her more happiness by far than any acting role ever could.

She wasn't giving up her dream for him, he was her dream.

Then in true Martha Rodgers style, after having this deep emotional conversation, she had turned away, ordered a martini and began chatting up the poor unsuspecting flight attendant. Yeah this was his Mother, and he wouldn't change her for the world.

So that's why he was walking through these gates again, because of her. So this time he's determined not to let her down. He'd try not to get into too much trouble, although it usually did just find him, and he'd be happy, that was for sure, because he'd just seen his best friends.

_... . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . _

"Guys!"

In true comic fashion, the group of teenage boys slowly turn around with matching looks of confusion on their faces only to be replaced with pure excitement.

"Well look what the cat dragged in! We thought we'd got rid of you for good this time Rodgers!"

"Afraid not Ben, I'm back to take all your money in this week's poker game, and every week to come."

"Seriously, you're back for good?"

"Yeah, you know there's only so much Hollywood can offer a guy like me."

"Tell us everything."

Rick, Ben, Adam, Craig, Jamie, Chris and Tony spent the rest of the morning catching up; Rick telling them all about the 'wild and crazy' things he got up to in Hollywood and in turn they filled him in on what was new this year at Beacon High School.

"The place hasn't really changed much since you've been gone, but really how much can a school like this change? We all got in a lot of trouble for our beginning of the year dares but…wait. Ricky my boy! You haven't done your dare yet!"

From the crowd of boys comes a collective outburst of animated 'oh yeah's then the hushed discussion of what his dare should be.

You see, since they had started at Beacon High School, the boys had had a…tradition of sorts. At the start of every year the boys would dare each other to do something outrageous and hilarious, no rules or regulations, plain all out pranks and all you had to do was top the year before, which was beginning to become difficult for the guys. They'd done everything from stink bombs and letting seven pigs loose in the school then on top of that mayhem, telling the school there were eight pigs, it took them days to figure that one out, to stealing a police horse naked. And Rick was the king of dares, he gave out the best and wasn't afraid to take on whatever was thrown at him, which is why he knows the boys are huddling around trying to think of the best dare ever and frankly he's thinking 'bring it on'.

Ben seems to spot something out of the corner of his eye then gives an evil cackle that Rick knows means he's figured out his dare. All the boys turn to the direction he seems to be looking at and nod, evil smirks adorning each of their faces.

But when Rick turns to see what this dare must be he's met with the sight of a young brunette girl, curled up on a bench reading a book, one they're actually not forced to read in class.

"Who is she?"

"That Ricky, is little Miss Kate Beckett. New, she arrived practically just after you left."

"So what does my dare have to do with her? She seems kinda…" Gorgeous, beautiful, stunning with looks that make you want to go out, buy a guitar and learn how to play it just so you can write her some soppy love songs "…hot."

"That she is Ricky, but only on the outside. Pure ice queen, freak, weirdo. Trust me, you don't want to become associated with her, except for when it's to do with your dare that is."

"Okay, out with it Ben."

"Oh, your dare is not really much of a dare…more of a challenge."

"Well I'm always up for a challenge." He says confidently.

"Jamie! Camera now! I want this all documented."

Jamie's secretly a tech geek so always takes care of this side of the business. When he has the camera poised and ready, Ben stands on the bench next to them and they all circle around him.

"I dare you, Richard Rodgers, to melt the ice queen, make her fall head over heels and get her to come to the end of year prom with you."

Rick's jaw drops. The dares had been challenges before, sure, but this? Rick had never had a problem with the ladies at this school so it should be a piece of cake really but how was this in anyway hilarious?

"What's wrong Ricky? You chicken?"

All the boys begin walking around making ridiculous squawking sounds.

"No, no. Of course not, just how is this matching up with last years dare at all? This isn't near as funny guys."

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head Ricky, if you succeed you will be rewarded with not just the pride that you did it but money from each of us and we will all do something both embarrassing and outrageous in front of the whole school. But if you fail Rick, you pay us and have to do something I'll be working hard on to make the biggest extravaganza of a dare ever in front of the whole school."

Are they crazy? All he has to sweet talk a pretty girl then watch them make asses of themselves in front of the whole school? He likes this dare, he really likes it.

"Deal."

He shakes Ben's hand just as the bell chimes and the boys rush off to registration, whereas Rick has to go to the school's reception to get his class schedule then the principle's office as his mother had told him last night that the principal wanted to speak to him about something.

_... . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. ._

"Mr Rodgers, so nice to have you back again, please do come in."

Principal Jones had always had a soft spot for Rick, even through all his troublesome behaviour. He had always said he had a real talent, especially when it came to writing. Truthfully, Rick thinks maybe he reminds Jones of himself when he was Rick's age. Everyone has heard stories of a wild Principal Jones back in his day, living outside the rules but eventually growing up to realise the necessity of them and becoming a teacher then principal to try to teach others the importance of these rules.

"So you've missed almost six months of work, but I reckon if you work hard at it you'll get up to date in no time, especially if you work well and cooperate with your tutor."

Rick gives him a confused look and Principal Jones visibly shakes himself for forgetting to tell him.

"Yes Rick, I said tutor. You are extremely behind all of the other students and I'm afraid if you're not given a tutor you'll never catch up fully. So on to your tutor, an extremely bright student with what I believe could be a big future ahead of them; they are being kind enough to use up their free time to help you so I don't want to hear back about any trouble being caused. You're a good kid Richard but you can be easily led. Use this year wisely and don't-"

His sentence is cut off by a quiet but firm knock at the door.

"Ah and here is your tutor now. Come in!"

"Richard Rodgers may I introduce your new tutor Kate Beckett."

This bet would be even easier to win than he had first thought.

_... . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . _

___... . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . _

_So I've always enjoyed reading castle high school fanfics but often I find them very fluffy and although I love them for that I thought I'd go for a different approach, but what do you think? Worth continuing? Please review and keep in mind my life is currently so busy and on top of that I have two other stories I am supposed to be updating before I got pulled into this. But my life should calm down in a few weeks and then I'll be updating all the time. So I hope you like this chapter! _

_Again, please review to let me know what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Castle. There. Now that I'm done stating the obvious… _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Kate Beckett had walked into school that day she had been expecting a typical, awful day at high school, no different to yesterday or tomorrow or any day after that until she finally graduates and gets out of this place.

What she hadn't expected was to be called into the principal's office first thing in the morning. She had been called there a few times before, sure, but never so early in the morning in such an urgent manner.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ah. Miss Beckett, how are you this morning?" Principal Jones greets her with a smile that is bigger than his usual 'principal grin' so she is instantly a bit relieved as she obviously isn't in some kind of trouble. He's being rather nice actually, chatty even…weird.

"Fine, Sir. What did you want to see me about?"

He chuckles "Straight to the point I see, that's a good quality. You don't beat around the bush, so I guess I shall reciprocate. You, Miss Beckett, are by far the brightest student in your year."

Kate goes to interrupt but he puts his hand up halting any refute.

"No, honestly Kate and I probably shouldn't be saying that but you really are. Plus apart from being a bit quiet all I hear is good behaviour from your end and your attempted interruption also assures me of your humility. Which makes me all the more confident that you'll do a great job."

"Job, Sir?" Kate knew there'd be some kind of catch.

"A young man is returning to the school after six months of being away with no real education which means he is extremely behind-"

"And you want me to tutor him, get him back up to speed."

"Precisely, you catch on quick Miss Beckett. Now he's a good young man but can be a little…let's say… mischievous at times. So I'll be speaking to him beforehand and ensuring he takes these lessons seriously and if there are any problems, which I sincerely think there will not be, my door is always open. So, will you do it?"

"Do I really have a choice?" She sighs.

"Not really."

She wants to scream. Tutor. Tutor! This is the last thing she needs to deal with right now. She was completely content in her little bubble and this 'mischievous' boy was going to come along and just pop it. But like he said, she doesn't really have a choice and she knows exactly why. You see, although she doesn't personally know most of the kids here, she had always thought of herself as a good judge of character and that's how she knows no one else capable of tutoring this boy would be willing to do so. But does that mean she has to? No it doesn't. She holds no responsibility for him. No she is not doing this. No way. Nuh uh. Not in a million years. Not in a billion-

"Okay I'll do it."

Damn her.

"Fantastic! Now you still have some time before registration so I'll let you go but when you have registered I would like you to come straight back here to meet Rick Rodgers."

Rick Rodgers huh? Has she heard that name before? Great he was probably one of the 'populars', this day gets better and better.

"Okay, Sir."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Walking away from his office she can't hold it in any longer and begins muttering to herself down the corridor.

"'Brightest kid in the year Kate'. Buttering me up so he can try to stick this boy on me. 'Hasn't had any education in six months Kate'. Well that's his fault then isn't it? I do not need this, not now."

She sits down on her favourite bench, pulls out the book she'd taken out of the library yesterday and spent all of lunch becoming instantly engrossed in and begins to read.

The bench isn't particularly special in anyway, it contains no magical qualities or more comfort value than any other park bench in the school, but no one comes near this bench, near her. They all have their own bench, tree or area that they sit in and this is hers. Her own private place where she can just leave this world and enter the simpler world of fiction. Dickens, Steinbeck, Twain, Fitzgerald, Salinger etc. become her friends and tell her tales of exploration, romance, and tragedy. She loves this world, so really hates being pulled out of it by the excited cries of the 'male populars'.

"Ricky!" She hears one of them shout.

Great, she hasn't just landed a job tutoring a 'popular', he sounds like the king of the populars, well as king as someone can be with the dominant Ben around.

It carries on for a while; this continuous eager conversation filling him in on all he had 'missed'. It's high school. Apart from the one or two petty dramas about a girl stealing another girl's boyfriend, you can't really miss much.

She's just starting to settle back into her book when she feels eyes on her. She's gotten kind of used to this by now so expertly peaks from behind her book in a way no one will know she's looking. However when she looks up they are all back to their previous hysterics, then this Rick guy is shaking Ben's hand. She's about to try to read into the action further when the bell rings. Great, the fun begins.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Registration goes rather quickly so she arrives at the principal's office in good time. She knocks on the door and enters when she hears him tell her to.

And there he is. The man of the hour. He's actually kind of…cute. Handsome even. Of course that means nothing to her though, just an observation.

"Richard Rodgers may I introduce your new tutor Kate Beckett."

His smile, when she enters, grows too large to be natural…it's rather charming yet kind of creepy. Why is he smiling at her like that?

"Pleasure to meet you Kate."

He puts his hand out for her to shake, an unusual occurrence coming from a teenage boy but Kate shakes it firmly nonetheless, masking her surprise with her no nonsense, completely emotionless expression.

"Likewise."

It's all she says as she doesn't think there's much more worth saying.

"So Rick, you have had your schedule specifically arranged so that most of your lessons will be together and the teachers will know to try to seat you near each other-"

'Goody.' They both think but in very different ways.

"-but I highly suggest outer school tutoring lessons to catch him up on the topics from the start of the year."

'Even better.' Again they both think the same thing but she in more disgust than he in pleasure.

"So I think I've taken up enough of your time. I trust that you remember your way around the school Rick."

"How could I ever forget?"

"Good, so you are both dismissed. Have a good first day back and good luck."

"Thanks sir." They both chorus walking out of the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He's following her. Why is he following her?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

If he follows her far enough maybe she'll turn back and decide to actually talk to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What are you doing?"

A bit of an angry response but he guesses his plan worked.

"I wanted to introduce myself without the sheriff around. The name's Rick."

"Yeah I think I got that part."

Then she's turning around walking away again using those long legs of hers to propel herself through the busy hallway, but he can be pretty quick too when he wants to be and catches up rather speedily.

"So do I call you Kate? Or Katherine? That's what it's short for, right? Oh oh! What about Katie?"

"Don't call me that!" She snaps around to finally face him, her voice just slightly below screaming level which turns several head in their direction. The unexpected volume almost knocks Rick backwards.

"Kate." She says, her voice growing quieter. "Just call me Kate."

Then she's gone. Lost amongst the crowd of pimply teenagers and Rick's left thinking maybe this isn't going to be so easy after all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Turns out, to Rick's delight and Kate's distaste, they have their first lesson together. Biology, a particular lesson Rick had never really connected with or frankly enjoyed. Yet today he thinks it might be a little different, he could really learn to like biology with the beautiful Kate Beckett sitting beside him, admittedly forced to sit there, but still, sat there beside him for a whole double lesson.

Yeah, he could _really_ learn to like biology.

"Class! Turn to page 127 in your text book and complete the questions on the digestive system!"

The old crone, well Mrs. Malone really but the unfortunate similarity of the names is so extremely accurate to the women's personality that that's what everyone calls her, was their biology teacher. As you can probably tell Rick never really liked her much and she certainly reciprocated the feeling, but that wasn't necessarily particular to Rick as she never like anyone and by anyone he ment _anyone. _

Well that's what he'd thought at least until he'd sat down next to Kate Beckett.

She'd take the register, get to Kate's name and actually smile! Rick never thought he'd ever see a smile from the cranky old women, but this one girl elicited one that was both wide, bright and not at all faked.

Kate asked a question and Miss would act like she actually cared, she seemed like she could genuinely be bothered to give her a useful answer she could really learn from and wasn't just doing the bare minimum of her job to pay the bills. Who was this girl?

Of course Miss had been her usual hostile self towards him and told him off during many of the multiple times he'd tried to distract Kate, attempting to get her to talk to him.

"Kate."

Ignored.

"Kate."

Again.

"Kate!"

This is getting tiring.

"KATE!"

Was this girl deaf or something?

"KATE. KATE. KATE. KATE. KA-"

"What?"

She looks as mad as she sounds when she finally turns to look at him but at least he's got her attention.

"Hi." He smiles at her charmingly. The simple word and smile usually has the girls at this school melting on the inside, she should be melting on the inside. Guess Rick forgot that this girl wasn't the same as the rest of the girls at this school.

"That's it?" She has a killer glare that has him, Rick Rodgers, cowering in his seat, feeling like he should bow his head in shame or something for simply saying hello.

"Well yeah…"

"Look _Rick _I'll tutor you, help you get up to speed with your school work, but we will _never _be friends. We will _never _have a friendly 'hello how are you?' conversation, we will _never_ know each other more than I'm the girl who is being forced to sit and teach you stuff you should already know about but decided education was below you for six months and we will certainly _never_ talk to each other when I'm not teaching you something you haven't learnt. I have about a year and a half left of this place before I can leave and get far _far_ away from here and I have been doing fine on my own so far, so I am not going to let some troublesome slacker and his posy of more troublesome slackers ruin the time I have left. So do me a favour Rick and don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even acknowledge my presence next to you in _every_ lesson we have to have together. Oh and if your going to give me that oh so _charming_ smile, you might wanna check you swallowed all of your breakfast this morning first. Yeah, you've got something… right here." She gestures bitterly to one of her teeth before getting up and stalking out of the classroom which is when Rick finally realises the bell must have gone amongst all _that_, yet he's not all that surprised that her voice and bitter words were able to drown out the alert.

Now he's just sitting there, the only one left in the classroom, even the slow old crone has packed up and gone before he could even think about moving. When he's almost fully recovered he jogs to a metal filing cabinet that, although distorted, gives him a good enough reflection to check his teeth.

There's nothing there…oh. She's good. He didn't even have breakfast this morning yet she's got him running to the nearest reflective surface to check if he's got something in his teeth! He couldn't do this, not with her.

She's the most…

"…cold, heartless, vindictive, cruel, bitter, unfeeling, detached, miserable, mean, nasty, malicious, uncaring know-it-all I have ever met!"

"Well Ricky we did warn you but you took the dare nonetheless, you can't blame us for this."

"No, you said she was a small proportion of those things, you didn't happen to mention what a freak the girl is."

"What Ricky, too much of a challenge for you? Giving up already after not even half of the day has passed? Well I guess I should have expected it, Hollywood has really turned you into a coward."

"I'm no coward Ben."

"Of course not." Sniggers Adam who is instantly silenced with one look from Ben.

"Prove it." Ben raises a single eyebrow in that annoying challenging way he's seemed to perfect.

"Hey, I didn't say I was going to quit! Just…I'm going to try a different approach with this one. Don't worry; by the end of year prom that girl will be firmly under my thumb. I won't just melt the ice queen, I'll make the freak fall so hard so fast she wont even realise it's happening, then I'll just sit back with my winnings watching you all make idiots out of yourselves in front of the whole school and watch her realise how dumb she was to even think I'd be interested with someone like _her._"

"That's what I wanted to hear Ricky. Now we've got to get to class and you have to start that whole making her fall for you thing. Good luck mate."

"I don't need it!" He yells at their retreating figures.

She has to fall for him. She just has to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_So another chapter a bit longer this time, I hope you like it!_

_Thanks to the alerters and favourite story people etc. I really really appreciate it. _

_Thanks so much to all of the reviewers, I hope to get some more and in reply to the one by joannagiselle, I thank you for it and always appreciate reviews like yours as I agree the story isn't exactly practical. I have actually had a similar opinion to fanfics before but my whole idea for this fanfic is for them to be in high school and I've seen lots of others do this before with success and I've really liked them. Also if I included the age gap it just wouldn't work for high school unless he was like a newly qualified teacher or something which would just be wrong for romance really. I really hope it grows on you and eventually doesn't bother you anymore as my story is, like you said, very AU as timelines and key events, as well as their meeting circumstances and age, will be changed in it. _

_Also thank you especially to CastleFan1012 as your review was especially nice to read and words like yours really spur me on to write more and more! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Nope, I still don't own Castle._

…

Rick had woken up the next morning completely undeterred by Kate's behaviour. Gone was his frustration and incessant self ranting and back, staring at him in the mirror that morning, was the confident Rick with his self-assured smile and that familiar twinkle in his eye.

Sure he should be feeling defeated right now. Saying the 'charming Richard Rodgers' hadn't worked would be a huge understatement. She hates him, wants him to leave her alone and only talk to her when it was relevant to his tutoring. So naturally he'll do the opposite.

Persistent to the point of annoyance Richard Rodgers.

He had never tried this before, admittedly maybe because he'd never really had to, but all the same he'd never thought annoying a girl would make her fall for him. On paper it sounds like a terrible idea but he had thought long and hard last night about the mystery that was Kate Beckett and came to the conclusion that she was a total opposite to all the other girls he had gone after before.

Sure she was just as pretty as all the other girls, more so even, but she was different in every other way. All the girls he had dated before had come with their posse of girlfriends, giggling about whether he was a good kisser or not or when their next date was going to be. But Kate didn't have that, from what he could tell she didn't have any friends.

So she's independent, aka a loner, but she's also notably more intelligent than any of the girls he had dated before, headed for the Ivy League greatness, he wouldn't be able to outsmart her or bamboozle her like he had the others.

Then, most significantly, the way she had reacted to his normally successful advances had been completely opposite to the other girls. She was meant to be in a puddle by now, twirling her hair and biting her lip, sitting by the phone all night when he said he would call her.

But she isn't.

So logically he has a better chance of getting her to like him by acting in a way that is the complete opposite to his usual charismatic self.

Instead of playing it cool, stepping back and letting her come to him he would be there, constantly, everywhere she went until it got to the point of a restraining order. And by God he was going to be annoying. If she showed the slightest sign of irritation he would just kick it up notch by notch until he's carved through that steel exterior she likes to put up.

Yep, he's got it all worked out. This is going to work. See it kind of has to otherwise he's got nothing. Who is he kidding? He's clueless and trying anything that has the smallest possibility of working right now. But it's a plan nonetheless so he's just going to go with it.

So with that in mind he walks confidently up to her locker, where she's currently searching through a mountain of books that are threatening to burst right out at her, it looks like she's crammed a whole library in that thing. So she likes to read? Interesting. He quickly stores that piece of information somewhere in the back of his mind for later use. That could be his in.

He not so subtly coughs and she proves to be quite the actress looking pretty convincing pretending not to hear him or register his presence, but he's not an idiot and she's not deaf.

"Hey Kate!" He positions himself right in front of her, the words coming out at a particularly loud volume. Basically, he's shouting in her face.

Being annoying, check.

But at least now she can't just pretend she didn't hear him.

"Excuse me?" Her voice is clipped and sour.

"I was saying hello. You know how people normally like to greet each other. 'Hey', 'hi', 'hallo', 'bonjour', 'hola' etc. Seriously? Principal Jones said you were smart. How are you supposed to tutor me when you're not even capable of understanding basic communicational skills?" His voice exudes playfulness and there's a teasing glint to his eyes.

"Oh I know what you said I just have no idea why you said it. You see people who usually greet each other in such a way are friends, something that I thought I made pretty clear yesterday we will never be." She slams her locker shut and begins walking away from him but he follows close, practically on her heels, watching the tension in her shoulders, and her irritation, grow. He's driving her crazy and well, that is the plan.

"I was just trying to be civil Kate, wanted to ask when our first _private_ tutoring session would be." He knows it'll bug her, putting emphasis on the private factor, just them two alone left to 'learn'. He can't wait.

"Fine. We might as well get them over and done with, tonight? Oh unless you have…plans." She says this whilst looking over disgustedly at Rick's group of friends who are laughing and shouting at each other with mouths full of food, which only makes them laugh even harder. Not their finest hour.

"Umm no. No plans tonight. We could go to my house since my mom is pretty laid back about everything and won't mind. Unless of course you feel more comfortable at your hou-"

"No!" She interrupts him abruptly. "I mean…no, your house is fine. Guess I'll see you then."

"Miss Beckett, are you forgetting that we have our most of our lessons together, including our next one? English, I believe.

"Right. How could I forget?" she mutters under her breath.

…

They arrive at the classroom and he, although walking slightly in front of her, stands aside to let her enter the room first.

"Ladies first." He says cheerfully receiving only an exasperated sigh and roll of the eyes as response.

He can't help but grin. Sure, he's annoying her but he's gaining a reaction and that's something. He's having an effect on her in some way and she's actually bothering to give him some response; she cares enough to show him some emotion in contrast to her usual blank expression. And that's enough for now.

"What are you smiling about?" She could have just ignored him, but she didn't. How very intriguing, maybe this plan could work after all.

"Why Miss Beckett, I believe I'm correct in saying that that question has nothing to do with my tutoring sessions." He says cheekily.

"Shut up." She grumbles picking up her book and beginning to read.

"I'm just happy. I love English."

She lets out a disbelieving snort. "Really, _you _actually like a lesson? Your group barely even turn up to half of their lessons let alone enjoy them."

"Yeah I like a lesson and I turn up to all of mine most of the time actually. You know you shouldn't judge people by the company they make Kate."

"Yeah well everyone else does…" she says it so sadly he feels the need to look over at her to make sure she's not crying or something but of course he's misjudged the girl once again as all he finds is the same emotionless, unaffected expression adorning her eloquent features.

He goes to speak when he's interrupted by their teacher, Miss Daily, who has made her way over to their desks.

"Richard Rodgers, so nice to have my best writer back in my classroom. It looks like Kate finally has some competition." she chuckles before walking back to her desk to address the whole class.

"Competition eh? So you're good at English?"

"Apparently."

"And so am I."

"Apparently."

"We're like competition."

"Apparently."

"Can you not answer a question with anything but 'apparently'?"

"Apparently."

And she smiles. She tries to conceal it and quickly schools her expression but he definitely saw a small curve of those elegant lips of hers, and he made that happen. Maybe this plan could work after all. He quickly wipes away the giddy smile he knows is on his face before continuing.

"So what do you write?"

She huffs out a breath but he's starting to think she's an even better actress than he'd first thought and maybe all this time she's just been acting all annoyed with him, well some of the time at least. Maybe he does have a chance.

She takes her time before finally answering as if unsure whether to tell him or not "Poems mostly."

"_Really_?"He doesn't mean to sound so shocked. Sure in his head he's in total awe of it, he never would have pegged Kate Beckett as a poet, but he comes to realise that outside his head it sounds more condescending than anything else. Just when he thought they were getting somewhere…

"Yes. Really. You got a problem with that Rodgers?"

"No…No sorry, I just never would have imagined you as a poetry girl, still can't really understand it fully you know…"

"Yeah well there are a lot of things you'll never understand about me Rodgers." She sighs and that sad quality of voice is back again.

"So…anything I could read?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No."

"Just-"

"No."

"Why-"

"No."

"But-"

"All right."

"Really?"

"No."

"Your-"

"No."

"Mean."

"No."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

A few silent moments pass before he begins to laugh and, to his surprise, pretty soon she's joining in. It's just a quiet titter, but still a real, honest laugh and although she'd stopped herself quickly by covering her mouth with her hand, seemingly disgusted by her actions, he can't help but feel a tremendous amount of pride.

He made her laugh.

"I write stories mainly, short and long. Nothing bestselling yet but Miss Daily thinks I have a talent."

"Does she now?" There's the more familiar Kate Beckett…yay.

"Yep. She thinks I could really go places."

"Good for you." Rude…yep she really was bringing up those walls now, wasn't she?

"Well don't come running to me when I'm rich and famous with 26 bestsellers under my belt."

"Yeah, you and every other writer in New York."

"I'm guessing you won't be pursuing your poetry then?"

"Nope."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I…I think we should stop talking and do some work. I mean, how are you ever going to catch up if you're not even paying attention to the current stuff?"

"I'll manage" He says easily with a smile.

"Good luck with that but I personally don't feel like getting behind. So if you could just, you know, stop talking."

He's quiet for about two seconds before he caves "So what are we doing in English?"

"What did I just say Rick?"

"How am I supposed to learn from my tutor if she won't even tell me what we're learning about?"

"Shakespeare."

"Poetry?"

"Plays."

"Ah of course, 'All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players.'"

"More 'If you prick us, do we not bleed?'."

"The Merchant of Venice?"

"What? Hoping for Romeo and Juliet?"

"No, too cliché, I like the Merchant of Venice. Love, money and prejudice all wrapped up in one."

"Well since you seem to be such an expert already I guess you won't need me to explain what we're doing right now so you can leave me alone for a while. Work's on the board writer boy."

'Writer boy'? He liked it. Well not particularly the 'boy' part, he likes to think of himself as a man, or atleast a young one and he definitely doesn't want her thinking he is anything less than that. But still, 'writer boy', it's like a nickname…or a pet name! Okay so maybe they haven't got to _that_ point just yet but the nicknaming is encouraging, only friends really give each other nicknames right?

Step by step Ricky, step by step.

…

_Another chapter for you lovely people! I just wanted to thank all the alerters again! Seeing people want to read it enough to alert it makes me really happy as I know I'm not just writing this for myself. :')_

_I also really want to thank all the reviewers because I love and appreciate them all as they're all just so nice and really push me to keep going so I really hope I keep getting more! So yes, please review this chapter! :')_

_Again, I want to thank CastleFan1012 as your review again particularly made me smile. It's funny actually because I didn't even realise it was you again until I was writing this and went to check the name. :') _

_Although that's nothing against the other reviewers, like I said they are all AMAZING! The fact you take up your time to write about my story for me really makes me smile, like a lot. :) _

_I also wanted to say in response to Latile's review (loved it by the way :') ) that I'd never actually heard of the movie but I looked up the plot and you are so right! I didn't even know this thing existed yet the similarities of the dare and prom thing was just like wow. Weird coincidence, huh? Anyway after reading the plot I just wanted to say my story may have some big similarities in plot but mine will definitely, naturally be nice and Caskett-flavoured with a bit more angst I think and to see if it ends similarly or not I guess you'll just have to read on! ;) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Unfortunately, I still don't own Castle._

_... _

The morning carries on similarly, he annoys Kate and she tells him to shut up. There have been times when he thinks he should just give up, that all he is doing is creating more reasons for this girl not to like him. But then he'll catch a glimpse of an almost smile and it drives him to take it a little further every time.

It's lunch now, but she had disappeared out of class quicker than he'd anticipated, meaning he's lost her. Not to worry, if his memory served him well he knows exactly where she'll be.

"Hey." He says cheerfully sitting next to her on the bench.

What is he doing here? Did she not ditch him after class? Seriously, will this boy ever give her a break? First her lessons, then after school tutoring sessions and now on _her_ bench interrupting the only thing she has to look forward to of a school day!

She ignores him, bringing back her focus to the book.

"Wow. War and Peace. Impressive. Not your average high school read."

Still nothing.

"I've been meaning to read it actually, any good?"

If she keeps quiet maybe he'll get bored and just go away.

"Wow you should really get that hearing of yours checked out, this is about the third time you've had problems hearing me in the two days I've known you. Guess I'll just have to stay here _all lunch _to help improve it. Hello. You hear that? Helloo. That? _Hellooo Kate!_"

"What do you want Rodgers?" She snaps, unable to concentrate on her book any longer so puts it down on the bench with a lot more force than required.

"Rodgers? I thought we were past the first name basis thing by now Kate." He teases but only receives an impatient look in return. "I just wanted to talk; you looked a bit lonely over here."

"Well I wasn't." She replies tersely.

"Well I don't see anyone else around, do you?"

"Being alone doesn't automatically make you lonely. In fact I usually feel less lonely on this bench than in any of those lessons surrounded by around thirty other kids, so if you'll excuse me."

She goes to pick up the book again but is stopped by his hand on it.

"But don't you ever just want to…you know talk to another person? Have a bit of young fun? Kick back and relax for a while?"

"I am relaxing." She says stubbornly, attempting to take the book from under his grip but he reacts quickly grabbing the book and holding it out of her reach. "Hey give that back!" She yells reaching for it.

"No. You want it, you come get it." And with that he stands up from the bench walking backwards, waving the book in front of him teasingly, but Kate didn't budge.

"Are you being serious right now? Come here and give me my book. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Rick just laughs "I think I'm the guy holding your book who you're gonna have to come take it from if you want it back anytime soon."

He keeps walking away, obviously not willing to back down. She huffs out a long breath before jumping to her feet and walking towards him, but he quickens his pace every time she comes closer.

"This is your last chance to just give back the book Richard Rodgers." She says sternly.

"Full name Kate? Wow I'm scared." He taunts as the chase begins.

She follows him for almost all of lunch, he using random students as shields and mocking her when she gets just close enough to grumble 'Give it to me!' but not close enough to actually take the book from him.

But now she's disappeared somewhere on the school field and he can't help but feel a growing sense of panic and anxiety, gripping the book a little tighter. Where is she?

He gets his answer as he feels a sudden strong pull on the book, so unexpected he goes with it stumbling to the ground. He closes his eyes expecting a painful impact but is surprised when it never comes. He slowly opens his eyes to see a wide eyed Kate Beckett lying beneath him on the grass, apparently having broken his fall.

They stay like that for a moment in utter shock until the feel of their bodies pressed so tightly together and each one's breath hitting the others face, mingling as one, gets too much for them and Rick rolls off assisted by a light shove from Kate.

"You just fell on me." Kate roars at him. If looks could kill he'd be a dead man twenty times over by now.

"Hey, you're the one who pulled me over." He says in defence.

"You gave me no choice. You _stole _my book."

That's when it hits them both. Neither of them is holding the book.

Their eyes collectively shoot to the ground around them searching desperately for it. They see it almost simultaneous and both lunge, one hand each on it.

"Do the right thing and just let go now Rick, this has been drawn out long enough. Just give up." She says almost pleadingly.

A slow smirk grows on his face. "Never."

They push and pull, shouts of "Let go!' and 'Give it!' filling the air, neither getting any closer to capturing the object, totally engrossed in their own little battle until a loud voice behind them halts their movements.

"Rodgers you rat. Getting down and dirty with the school freak on your second day back, we thought you had better taste." Ben sneers looking Kate up and down disgustingly whilst all the other boys snicker behind him. Using the distraction Kate grabs her book and stands not even acknowledging the boys' presence.

"Oh come on Kate, come out to play for once. Or is it only our boy Ricky here you like to play with?"

The boys practically cackle at Ben's words and Kate can't help but roll her eyes at their idiocy. She goes to turn but Ben follows getting up close to her face.

"You know you're actually kinda hot Kate. Too bad you're so fucked up in the head. Pity to let those good looks go to such waste." He leers.

"Hey!" Rick shouts, finally catching up with the situation after being temporarily frozen by the sudden entrance of his friends. He knows Ben can be harsh sometimes but this is just too much. His mother brought him up to know how to talk to people, especially women, and it certainly wasn't like that.

But Kate's already shoved her way around Ben and walking back towards the bench to pick up her bag and leave.

Beyond hearing distance Ben speaks again "Oh come on Ricky don't tell me you actually like the girl. All that stuff you said yesterday, she's a complete bitch."

Rick goes to argue against Ben but is stopped as Kate has to pass them to enter the main school building.

"Of course I don't like her, all part of the bet, right? But that was just cruel Ben." He whispers harshly.

"You just looked like you were getting closer to succeeding than we'd first thought and thought it'd be harder to win her around if she knew you had such prick friends. There were no rules about our interference in the whole thing Ricky. We couldn't make it that easy for you now could we? Plus you haven't been around for the last six months Rick, my words were spot on, trust me." Ben replies easily as if he has all the answers and his actions were completely justifiable.

He wants to speak more but Rick quickly realises he doesn't have time to talk over the matter any further as he sees Kate is beginning to get further and further away, about to enter the school building.

"Whatever I'll see you guys later." He mutters to no one in particularly before sprinting after Kate, just narrowly missing her as she enters the building and blends into the crowd in the busy hallway.

Lockers. She has to go before class anyway, right? He'll wait for her if she isn't already there.

As expected he does find Kate at her locker, furiously pulling out and thrusting back in book after book. He thinks she knows he's there when he approaches her but she shows no recognition of it.

"So…" He draws out nervously "…my friends can be jerks."

Kate lets out a humourless laugh at his words, shaking her head furiously.

"They're not always like that I swear. I mean I grew up with Ben and sure he can be a complete ass sometimes but that's not the real him, you know?"

…

As a young child Rick would always go to this park down his street. He spent most of his days there since his mother was always so busy working. But one day a bigger kid, he guessed about a year older than him, began approaching him. Rick couldn't recall ever speaking to or even seeing him before. However this didn't seem to bother the boy as he walked straight up to Rick and, without a single word, knocked him over.

Rick had immediately burst into tears, staring down in horror at his badly grazed legs and hands. The larger boy had just laughed, looking ready to hit him again. However just when all hope seemed lost for the little boy another child, around Rick's age, ran over, shoving the other child down to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" He had shouted at the larger boy, whose expression had changed from triumphant to frankly terrified, despite the younger boy being smaller than him. "You ever push him again I'll-"

"I won't. I won't." The boy had cried before scampering away, moving quicker than Rick had thought possible.

"I'm Ben." The boy had said offering him a hand to help him up.

"Rick." The boy had sniffled, his tears finally stopping.

…

Since that day, no matter how mean, stupid or a little crazy at times Ben could be, Rick always knew he was there for him, constantly having his back. And in a way he felt like he owed Ben something. Because that day at the park had not been the only time Ben had stuck up for Rick and he felt like he always needed to return the favour.

His mother however had warned him away from Ben due to his angry streak, she said he was a 'manipulative young man' and the other boys shouldn't let him 'push them around'. She didn't understand though, he owed Ben a lot. Now if only Kate could see that, could see the protective, good friend Ben could be. Then maybe she'd understand.

…

"Rick I really don't care who you keep company with. Like I've said countless times in the past two days I'm here to teach you and that's it. So just stay away from me when you don't need to be learning, okay?"

She closes her locker and begins to leave when he grabs her arm to stop her.

"I'm still sorry and I'll get Ben to apologise, he shouldn't have spoken to you in that way." Rick says more softly trying to put across his sincere apologies for his friend's actions.

But Kate only rolls her eyes. "Don't worry about it Rick. I'm sure any apology from him wouldn't be in the least bit apologetic or sincere. Anyways, I'm used to it by now."

Used to it? What does that mean?

But before he can question her on it, she's gone. So he quickly grabs his books from his locker and rushes to their next class eager to catch up with her.

…

Unfortunately Mr. Harrison, their chemistry teacher, seems to have other ideas as he tells Rick that everyone has been with their lab partner since the start of the year and are halfway through their joint projects, choosing to put Rick with some kid who hadn't got a partner due to the class having an odd number of students.

Rick instantly understands why he hadn't got a partner when he sits down next to him. The boy stinks; bad breath, body odour, just a bad smell in general. Does this boy even know what basic hygiene is? They'll have to talk about that if this whole lab partner thing becomes permanent.

The double lesson is spent with Rick trying to not pass out from almost constantly holding his breath whilst keeping an eye on Kate. She doesn't really talk to her partner (a girl he remembers as Kelly) much, however Kelly doesn't seem to mind as she chats away to two girls (Emma and Rachel) who are partners next to them. Kate just seems to be getting on with the work occasionally telling Kelly to write something down. She really doesn't have any friends, does she?

…

Kate almost feels bad for Rick. Being partnered with 'Smelly Simon' is rough, but she can't help being amused by the whole thing. He's going blue with lack of oxygen and taking in big, desperate gulps of air when Simon turns his back. The look on his face is hysterical; she can't help but be entertained by the whole thing before quickly turning back to her work before he sees her looking at him.

'Damn.' She thinks as she realises that she has to go to his house today. She'll have to text her Dad on the way there.

She is not looking forward to this. If his behaviour is anything to go by in lessons he'll do no work at his house. It's completely pointless. But she told the Principal she would do it now and she prides herself on being a young woman of her word and doesn't ever go back on it.

Soon enough, well definitely not soon enough for Rick, the bell rings signalling the end of the lesson.

"I don't live far we can walk. You ready?" He asks her as she gathers her things.

"Just got to get some stuff from my locker."

They both go to their respective lockers before turning to exit the school, Kate walking slightly in front of him, propelled forwards by her long, lean legs.

"Let's get this over with then Rodgers."

…

_Another chapter for you all! _

_Thank you again to all the lovely alerters/favourite story people etc. You are awesome! _

_Thank you to the reviewers, your reviews are so nice to read and I hope to get more! Especially the ones about how they don't usually like high school fics but mine is different because that was part of my goal in this fic after having some similar feelings about a few castle high school fics and thinking maybe I could have a go and improve on them. It makes me feel like I'm really succeeding rather than, well like I said last time, writing for myself. _

_I hope you like the chapter as after such nice reviews I feel like I just can't disappoint you now by ruining the plot or my writing not being as strong as it could be so I've been reading it over ensuring there aren't any mistakes and trying to improve sentences where I feel they could be stronger, I hope I have succeeded! _

_So thank you all and I hope to get more reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Castle. _

…

Kate can't help the involuntary gasp as she sees his house for the first time.

It's _huge_.

Sure she's lived in nice enough houses, better than most, but this is something else.

It only gets worse as they enter the house; the place is stunning and modern, yet also has some kind of classical feel about it. It leaves her frozen, eyes wide as she tries to process it all.

"You like it?" He chuckles besides her, breaking Kate out of her spell.

"It's just- wow, this is really your house?"

She only receives an amused nod in reply before she lets out a disbelieving breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Are you rich or something?"

He chuckles again "Of sorts, my mother is somewhat famous for a few plays and films she's done and was paid well enough for some of them."

"Oh really, anyone I would have heard of?" Kate asks seeming genuinely interested.

"Probably not her name's-"

"Martha Rodgers." Kate breathes interrupting him.

Rick goes to question how she knew that but stops when he realises she's not looking at him anymore, rather something, or more accurately someone, behind him.

"Richard Darling! You're home and you've brought company, how wonderful! I'm-"

"Martha Rodgers." Kate speaks more confidently with the first full smile Rick's seen from her in the time he has known her.

"I know who you are Miss Rodgers and it's a pleasure to meet you. I've seen a few of your plays actually and they were really good, you're very talented." Kate smiles shyly.

"Oh call me Martha, Dear! It's a pleasure to meet you too and always nice to know I have a few younger fans. Richard here seems to think I'm nonexistent to anyone younger than thirty." She says giving her son a meaningful look.

"Mother this is my tutor Kate Beckett. You remember me telling you about it yesterday."

"I remember something about a tutor but wasn't expecting such a beautiful creature. Are you staying for dinner Kate?"

Kate stutter surprised by the question and still blushing at the elder woman's kind words.

"I-I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Nonsense Dear! I was only going to make something simple for Richard and I. We usually just order in so when I do cook I usually make too much anyway. I should be thanking you actually for using up so much of your free time to teach Richard, I know he can be a handful. Do tell me if he gets too annoying Dear."

Kate chuckles along with her while Rick rolls his eyes at his mother's behaviour, then points at the wine glass in her hand.

"A bit early for that isn't it Mother?" He says with mock disapproval.

"It's never too early Richard; you should know that by now. Anyhow, I'll leave you two be to learn and what not. I'll be upstairs, shout if you need anything. Dinner will be around seven." And with a quick flourish she's gone up the stairs.

"But-" Kate stutters before turning to Rick. "I didn't say I would stay for dinner."

Rick just laughs quietly. "It's pointless to argue with her Kate you'll never win, trust me."

Kate simply sighs, seeming to let it go, and begins to pull some books out of her bag.

"Okay fine, let's just do this then Rodgers. Where'd you wanna study?"

"Here's fine." He answers signalling towards his dining room table.

They settle down, taking seats opposite each other, separated only by his beautiful oak table and a stack of books Rick has no idea how Kate fit in her bag.

"So what do you want to look at first? Math, science, English, French, history?"

Instead of answering Rick simply slides all of the books to one side and out of the way.

"You." He simply states.

"Excuse me?" She splutters out.

"I want to know about you. I mean how will I learn anything if I know nothing about my tutor?"

"Very easily." Kate retorts exasperatedly. "You know that I know the stuff you need to learn and that you need to learn it. _I_, and anything about me does not come into the equation."

"Come on Kate, humour me. Why do you think teachers do that whole first day exercise asking everyone something about themselves? It'll make me much more comfortable in your ability to tutor me to even just do a simple game of 20 Questions."

Kate actually laughs a bit at that. "Really Rick, 20 Questions? How cliché of you."

"Perhaps." Rick concedes. "And though I'd usually steer away from such cliché methods you have to admit it's become such a cliché due to its effectiveness. I mean I learn twenty things about you, you learn twenty things about me. I can't think of a much more effective method than that, can you?"

Kate's eyebrows furrow for a second, something Rick has come to realise she does when she's thinking or really concentrating on something. He thinks it's cute.

"Fine, I'll admit I can't think of something right now but that's beside the point. You don't need to know anything about me and I don't need to know anything about you. You need to know about math so why don't we start with that?"

She reaches for the books but is stopped by Rick's hand.

"How about we play a quick game of 20 questions and after that I promise to concentrate on school work, whereas if we don't I'll just pester you for the next couple of hours, learning nothing, until you agree to play?"

Kate huffs obviously not happy with either option.

"You'll actually concentrate?"

"Yep." Rick replies confidently.

"Fine." Kate draws out unwillingly.

Rick has to restrain himself from doing a little happy dance at her permission; this would be much easier with it than without it.

"I'll start." He begins excitedly instead. "Only child or any siblings?"

"Only child, you?"

"Only child also, although I always wanted a little brother or sister to play with it just wasn't possible with my mother's job."

"Okay, my question… favourite colour?"

"Brown. I know a bit plain but I've always just liked it. You?"

"Purple."

"The color of royalty, interesting. Most embarrassing moment?"

"I haven't really had any, at least not childish ones that aren't really worth telling."

"Come on, even the great Kate Beckett must have made an ass of herself once in her life."

"I once got someone's lunch dumped all over me in the cafeteria for the whole of my old school to see and laugh at, which was quite embarrassing. Especially considering I was wearing a thin white top that goes quite see through when wet. Plus I couldn't get the smell out of my hair for days and every time someone smelt it, the embarrassment would just continue. It's not that bad but I don't really let myself get in embarrassing situations so it doesn't happen often I guess."

"Well I have friends that help me get into those situations."

"The Beacon boy's famous start of the year dares." Kate offers in disdain.

"Hey they're fun! Couple years ago they even had me streaking across the field, on a police horse, in the most important and attended football game in Beacon history, the consequences of that were pretty bad and embarrassing."

Kate actually laughs at the image, now engraved in her mind, of him riding naked across the field in front of probably everyone in the area. As she knows, even after only being here for a few months, how important these football games are to the whole of Beacon. Guess now she knows exactly what the principal had meant by 'mischievous'.

"Wow Rodgers… and a police horse? Where did you even get one from?"

"I have my ways." Is all he says, making her laugh a little more.

Rick can't help but smile at it, full of pride at having been responsible for possibly the most beautiful sound he's ever heard from the girl who, yesterday, he had never, in a million years, expected to hear it from.

"Okay I guess it's my turn. Ummm…Have you ever had or wanted a pet?"

"Nope, sadly not. I've always kind of wanted a dog but with Mother's job it wouldn't be a sensible idea. You?"

"I've always wanted a dog too actually but the closest I got was a goldfish who died two weeks after we got him. So we kinda gave up on the idea of a pet after that, they had busy jobs too." She says a bit more quietly before quickly recovering saying "Your turn."

"First boyfriend?" He says cheekily.

"Really?" Kate replies dryly.

"Hey, the rules of twenty questions state that you've got to answer the question, whatever the question may be."

She huffs out a breath and crosses her arms stubbornly before reluctantly answering. "Eric Miller. I was thirteen. It was a fleeting romance to say the least and it lasted about a week before I found out he'd also asked three other girls to be his girlfriend that week. Suffice to say, I was _heartbroken_." She says sarcastically as he laughs.

"Mine was Amy Middleton. I was twelve I think and it lasted a little longer, a month actually before she found out from her friends that we'd soon have to kiss with _actual tongue_. She was disgusted right out of the relationship."They both burst out laughing at that.

"Oh I remember that stage, when it was all the girls were talking about. When was your first kiss with _tongue _then?"

Wow, that was bolder than he'd expected. Go with it Rick. It's working!

"I think it was when I was fourteen at a school dance with Gina Cowell. Then we went out for about a year." Kate quietly gasps.

"What?"

"Nothing." She answers a bit too quickly.

"No…tell me."

"It's nothing just…you went out with Gina? And for a _year_?" She says the last bit a little more incredulously than the first.

"Well yeah…why? Do you two know each other?"

Kate barks out a more humourless laugh this time. "Everyone knows Gina Cowell. What was it exactly that attracted you to her? Her _glimmering _personality or her _kind_ nature?" She asks sardonically.

They were having a laugh a minute ago, a real one. Where had all this come from?

She continues, before he can reply, with a harsh laugh. "Or was it her Barbie doll looks? Don't worry Rick, I'm not judging. Some guys might like that fake, materialistic kind of girl. It's just, for a second there; I'd thought you might even have an ounce of integrity to you Rodgers. I'm so glad to know the truth now though."

"I'm guessing you and her aren't really friends."

Again she only laughs. "You could say that."

"Okay fine. My question. Why don't you like her?"

He sees her gulp at the obviously unexpected response but continues anyway.

"Sure she could be a bit much at times, I may have even tossed the word bitch around a few times and do wonder how we lasted for a whole year, but you must have a reason for such dislike towards her."

"I'll just say 'Bitch' is definitely the right name for her." She says quietly, unwilling to give away anymore.

"Come on Kate. You have to give me more than that. That's the point of 20 Questions."

Kate exhales slowly. "Fine. I work part time at a local burger place called Remy's and she isn't exactly the perfect customer. She complains about everything and has tried to get me fired multiple times and I need that job as she well knows. Plus she's spread a bunch of rumours about me that I'd rather not go into. Either way, she's a bitch."

He takes a moment to process the whole speech before she interrupts him again.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" He answers confused.

"Well you asked me. So now I'll ask you, why don't you like her? Why'd you break up?"

He pauses unsure of what to say before he decides to just start talking.

"Similar reasons to what you said really. I met her at a dance and we kissed and decided to take it further and for a while it was good. My mother was happy because she came from a good family and it all looked very nice on paper which is probably the largest reason why it lasted so long but you're right. When we went to restaurants she would often moan about something that was completely fine and she spread a few nasty rumours which I told her was wrong and made sure everyone knew they went true. She also made a large dent in my wallet and bank account after a while. So yeah, that's why we broke up."

He's glad to see a small smile on her ace as he turns back to her.

"There may be some integrity in you yet Rodgers."

He can't help the beaming smile on his face at her words. Gina is a bitch after all and he's glad she doesn't think he likes being associated with girls like he. For the dare of course… it would be harder to succeed if she thought that, right?

"So we're at question eight I think and it's your go." He decides to just push on with the game and try to gather as much information about her as he can without saying the wrong thing and pissing her off again.

…

_So another chapter, I hope you like it, it's a bit different from the others so let me know what you think please! :)_

_I want to thank all of the alerters etc. again. I love you all for reading my story and actually wanting to alert it to read more :') _

_I also want to thank all the amazing reviewers again they seriously make me so happy I even get a bit emotional at times and laugh (BonesZivaBeckettAryaGIRL) :'). So please review this chapter, ask me anything you like! :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_I wonder if Andrew Marlow has ever been tempted to come on here just to say that he did in fact own Castle. :') Probably not though, he's too busy making us awesome Castle episodes. Nope this is just me, and I don't own Castle._

_..._

"Okay Rodgers, what's your favourite icecream flavour?"

"That's easy, chocolate. You?"

"I'm more of a vanilla girl myself really."

"Should have pegged you as the most plain icecream flavour you can get." Rick says teasingly earning him a light shove.

"Opposed to the most sickening icecream flavour." She surprises him with a similar teasing tone.

He puts his hand on his heart, feigning physical hurt by her words.

"What exactly are you implying Miss Beckett?" He mock gasps.

"I don't think I was implying anything Mr. Rodgers." She jokingly gasps back at him.

"Well chocolate icecream is known to be sickeningly _sweet_ actually. So you think I'm sweet Kate?"

She doesn't answer; unable to as her mouth is wide open, too shocked by his reversal of the situation.

"I mean I can see why you would think that. Don't feel embarrassed Kate. I have been told many a time of my ruggedly handsome looks. And _sweet_ nature."

"Sweet." Kate scoffs. "You're about as sweet as a lemon."

"Ouch. Okay my turn. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"I'm guessing not near as many as you. Three boyfriends and the odd date before I came to this school and I haven't had any since as you can probably guess."

"Why not? Pretty girl like you wouldn't have a problem getting guys to like her?" He doesn't say it in a sleazy pick-up kind of way, rather more curious in tone.

"Like I said before, I want to graduate and get out of here as quickly as possible so what's the point of having a boyfriend right now? Someone to just get in the way and try to distract me from my goal? Someone else I'd have to say goodbye to?"

She pauses, deep in thought, before shaking her head and continuing on again.

"So what about you popular boy?"

"You're right I've been on quite a few dates and had around four or five girlfriends but not anyone for a while really."

"What no Hollywood romance?" She half jokes.

"No actually I- wait a minute. I never told you that I'd gone to Hollywood."

"Umm." Kate stutters. "I- I mean the principal must have mentioned it to me when he asked me to tutor you." She's proud of her fast thinking and prays he'll believe her but the smirk growing on his face doesn't give her much faith in it.

"I don't think so. See that blush on your face tells me otherwise. It's incredibly cute though, by the way." He says charmingly.

She makes a sound of disgust, shrugging her shoulders.

"Like I said you're one of the populars. Rumours of your escapades in Hollywood are all over the school. You overhear things."

"Hmmm." He says, obviously not believing her.

"Whatever. It's my question now. Any hobbies?"

"Not really apart from writing. I'm not really into sports or any clubs. Plus writing is more hopefully my future job than a hobby."

"What do you write?" She asks surprising him with her seemingly genuine interest.

"I think I already told you it varies from short to long but the genre is mainly mystery novels. You know you could read some one day if you want?" He asks almost shyly, obviously he really cares for his writing.

She can't just say an outright no to him after that,

"Maybe." She says instead, regretting it almost immediately after as a hopeful smile grows on his face. "No promises Rodgers, just a maybe." She adds to which he nods enthusiastically still not losing the smile.

"So how about you? Any hobbies?"

"Not really. I have quite a few part-time jobs which keep me busy. I used to play the guitar and write a few amateur songs and poems but like I said, I'm busy."

"The guitar? That's awesome! You so need to play one of your songs for me some day!" He squeaks excitedly.

"I _so _don't Rick."

"Oh come on. We were given talents to use them and you've made time to tutor me so why not make a little more to play your guitar? I know! You could play it here whilst tutoring me. This could be your hobby time. I could-"

"No Rick." She cuts him off quickly.

"But-"

"_No._" She cuts him off more sternly now, leaving no room for argument. "I don't play anymore and that's final. And you're right, I have had to make time for your tutoring, so that's what we're going to do, and all we are going to do, as soon as we're done with this game. Got it?"

He wants to argue but the serious look in her eyes makes him think better of it.

"Got it." He answers instead. "So… have you got a driving licence and, if so, a car?"

"Yeah, passed first time and got a Harley-Davidson Softail Motorcycle. My parents weren't really pleased about the whole thing; I was going through a bit of a wild-child phase. I only got about a month's use of it actually, now it's just gathering dust in my basement." A sad look overcomes her soft features for a moment before she pushes it away.

"You, had a motorcycle?" Rick draws out every word in disbelief. "That is _so _hot."

Kate has to laugh at the look on his face but schools her expression quickly before he notices seeming too caught up in the idea of her on a motorbike.

"You have to get it out and take me for a ride some day!"

But all he receives is a disagreeing look.

"I don't know _Rick. _You think you could handle the sight of me straddling it in _tight, black leather."_ She drags out her words seductively, biting her lip as she does, unconsciously drawing closer to him.

'This is great!' Is all he can think. This is a complete transformation from the Kate Beckett he'd met yesterday. She isn't a cold bitch at all, just quite private and reserved, but when she does come out to play… God, he hopes she comes out to play more often.

But almost as if she can hear his thoughts, she pulls away looking appalled by her actions.

"You got a car?" She rushes out quickly.

"Just some busted up 1969 Shelby Mustang a friend of Mother's gave me. She says it would be too easy to buy me a car, working at it and getting it working myself will apparently make it all the more worth while or something." He mutters obviously unhappy with the thought.

"Are you kidding me? That's great. Do you know how much those cars can be worth fully restored? My Dad is obsessed with them so trust me when I say that. Anyway your Mom is right. My Dad has fixed up a few old cars and always said it's like a bonding experience with your car. You should do it."

Rick considers this for a minute before he speaks again.

"I guess I could take a look at it, it's just been sitting in my garage for months now and I guess it could be kinda fun fixing it up."

"Okay my turn… Food: Italian, French, Chinese, Indian, Thai…?"

"Well it depends on what I'm in the mood for but my favourite is probably Italian. You just can't beat a good pizza. You?"

"I'm agreed with the whole mood thing but I love Chinese."

"Chopsticks?"

"_Obviously_." Kate chuckles softly.

"I myself have never really mastered the art. We'll have to order in next session and you can tutor me in how to use them." He says winking at her.

Kate huffs out a laugh, shaking her head at his lame joke.

"Okay Kate, when is your birthday?"

"November 17th"

"Wow so you've already turned seventeen? Mine's April 1st so only a couple of months wait until I am too."

"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live and why?"

"Good question. I'd have to still say right here in New York. It's my home and Hollywood, Los Vegas, London, Paris and Rome may be all that but I couldn't imagine living anywhere else but here. So what about you Miss 'I want to get out of here as soon as possible'?"

Kate shakes her head at his question.

"I meant out of this school. I've visited a lot of cool places like Russia, France etc. And I can speak quite a few languages actually. But New York is my home and I know I'll be living here my whole life. Maybe just on the other side of the city, away from Beacon High School." She adds a small smile on the last bit.

"What did our poor school ever do to you Kate Beckett?" He asks in mock shock.

She shrugs her shoulders. "More school in general, I just want it to be over and done with. Although Beacon does have a few less desirable qualities to it in particular."

She seems unwilling to explain further so he decides to let the subject go.

"What languages do you speak?"

"Bosnian, Croatian, French, Italian, Serbian and Slovenian."

"Wow." Rich breathes. "That is seriously cool…" Kate smiles at the compliment, well until he quickly has to add in that oh so husky voice "and sexy."

She rolls her eyes and asks: "What about you Writer boy?"

Again with the nickname, he's even starting to like it despite the 'boy' part.

"None really apart from high school level French and a little Chinese from this TV show I like watching."

…

They go back and forth like this for a little while longer until Rick realises they're at number nineteen, his last question. What to ask? What to ask?

"Okay Kate, you know I want to be a writer, but what about you? What's your dream?"

Her face transforms as the small smile, created by previous questions, drops straight off of her face. This is obviously a touchy subject for her. He just wants to know why.

After a minute, when she still hasn't given him an answer, he realises she's thinking. Her eyebrow furrow giving her away. She's trying to come up with some cover and he can't have that.

"Remember the rules of the game state it must be truthful." He inputs, telling her that he's on to her plan and isn't going to fall for it.

An annoyed look comes across her face, only to be replaced with one which he would describe as surrender.

"Okay fine, I want to be a detective."

That surprises him. That is the last thing he expected her to say.

"Robbery? Fraud?"

"Homicide."

Now that really surprises him, a fact he's sure is incredibly visible on his face.

"Why would an Ivy League destined girl like you want to be a homicide detective? I mean no offence, detectives have to be incredibly smart to do what they do but you don't need to get into such a college to be one. You could just join the force. Yet you still try to keep your grades as high as possible. I mean smart, attractive women like you usually become lawyers not cops. So why?"

He sees she's almost as taken back by his speech as he was by her answer but recovers quickly, putting on her steeliest, most emotionless face. Damn it. He really hadn't missed that expression today.

"I believed you've asked your last question Rick and I answered it, I don't have to explain anything to you. I just want to be a detective."

He shakes his head disbelievingly at her then. "No way. No little girl wakes up one day and dreams of being a _homicide detective_. There's got to be a reason. There's _always _a reason, a story if you will leading us to such choices."

"Well this time there isn't." She replies dryly.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine!" She exclaims suddenly. "If you know everything then here's my final question. What is my _reason_?Mystory_ if you will_?" She mocks bitterly.

Rick stares at her for a moment, taking in deep breaths, considering her. Should he do this? He doesn't want to piss her off anymore but he made this game to learn about her. The real her. So here goes…

"Well, you're not bridge and tunnel, no trace of the boroughs when you talk. So that means Manhattan, that means money. You're smart, could go to any college you want. You have options, lots of options, more socially acceptable options. Yet you want to be a homicide detective." He pauses for a second, taking in her confident smirk. "That means something happened. Not to you though. It was somebody you cared about, someone you loved. And you probably could've lived with that, but the person responsible was never caught." He stops for a moment to take in at her shell-shocked expression, the smirk having fallen from her face with most of its color during his speech. "And that, Kate, is why you want to be a homicide detective."

She sits silently in her seat, unmoving, staring at her hands, not willing to meet his eyes.

"Cute trick." She says quietly after a while, still not looking at him. "Don't think you know me."

Then she's up grabbing one of the books and opening it in front of him, keeping her eyes locked on the book and only the book.

"Math. Time to start learning Rodgers."

_New chapter! I brought in a bit of current Kate and Rick as you can probably tell. Do you like it? Got any comments? Did including the present work? Or should I not include that stuff like this? Pleease review!_

_Again thanks to all the alerters, you all still amaze._

_Also thanks to the reviewer of course! They are so sweet and really make my day. I'm also glad to have gotten the positive ones about the 20 questions because I wasn't sure that it worked until now. I'd describe more but I realise I've been repeating myself a lot in these things. :') Either way, repetitive or not, the message is that they mean so much to me so please continue doing so! _

_Review please! Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Again, I don't own Castle._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"I hate math." Rick drones, pushing the large book away from him.

Kate sighs; running her hand through her hair for what must be the hundredth time in the past hour she's been trying to teach him.

"You said you'd concentrate after twenty questions. I played your little game, now quit whining and do as you promised."

"I am concentrating! It's just so _boring_.You can't expect me to pick this all up just like that. Math's hard enough when they teach it to you slowly in lessons."

She studies him for a moment. "You really have difficulty with math?"

Rick nods in reply. "Probably my worst subject. I'm not strong on the sciences either but I think I can pick them up quicker."

She continues to study his answer. He sounds genuinely frustrated with the subject, not just trying to get out of doing some work for once.

"Well you got the first sets of equations right? You picked those up?"

And he did. It took him a few tries but Kate had wanted to do a totally uncharacteristic happy dance when he'd finally got it. She'd actually successfully taught him something. _Him_, Richard Rodgers...learning. Something she had thought impossible just yesterday.

"Well yeah… They weren't so bad I guess but there's just _so many _to learn."

Great now he's whining. Believe it or not he really doesn't enjoy complaining, especially when he's trying to get this girl to like him, but math is just becoming too much.

"Okay then, considering your difficulty with the subject I think we've made good progress today. We'll go over it and build on it more next time and maybe for now go onto something you like and understand more."

"Thank God! Okay, English!" His eyes sparkle with excitement she never thought she'd witness, from a popular no less, as a result of a lesson.

"I never would have guessed." She shakes her head, entertained by his behaviour. "Well you seemed almost up to date with the Shakespeare stuff today but at the start of the year we studied Animal Farm."

"I've heard of that. It's about communism or something isn't it?"

"Yeah! Good, atleast you have the main theme down. Now here's the book, well my copy of it but I'm sure you'll be given one so you can just use mine for now. I suggest reading it when you have some time and I'll give you copies of all my notes in our next session and talk through them with you and you can ask me any questions or whatever. Cool?"

"Very, thank you. You know you're actually quite a good tutor. Not that I didn't think you would be or anything. I thought you'd be good obviously. So I guess you were just how I expected. Good, that is."

God, he must sound like a rambling idiot, he just wanted to compliment her on her teaching skills and this happens.

She can't help laughing at his nervous rant.

"Thank you Rick, you're an okay student, when you concentrate that is."

"Wow. Did I just receive a compliment from _Kate Beckett?_" He gasps, only in half mock surprise.

"I wouldn't get too carried away Rick I said an 'okay' student remember. Plus you've got to continue like this from now on and no more games of 20 Questions or _stealing _my book at lunch, right?"

"But it's fun _borrowing _your books. You have to admit you had fun chasing me down for it, more fun than you usually do alone on that bench."

"I have plenty of fun 'alone on that bench'." Her tone has changed from playful to defensive and her sudden anger shocks him. He'd thought they were finally reaching an agreement.

"Look I was just saying there's plenty of time to read outside of school and if you wanted to spend lunch with someone other than a book. We could-"

"We could what Rick? Sit with your friends? I'm sure they'd love that idea nearly as much as I do right now."

Great, now she's being all sarcastic and defensive again. Just when he'd thought they were making progress.

"No but maybe you and I could just-"

"What? Skip around the field playing some cute little game of tag? Grow up Rick. Stop expecting me to-"

"Darlings!"

Kate jumps physically a little at the sudden, loud interruption and also mentally from angry to embarrassed at the thought that Martha Rodgers may have just heard her arguing with her son.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your learning Richard I just thought I'd tell you I'm about to start dinner. Mac and cheese okay with you Kate?"

Significantly calmer than before, Kate replies cheerfully. "That sounds amazing Martha. Would you like any help?"

"Oh no, Dear! You're a guest I couldn't ask that of you!" Martha waves her hands dramatically to emphasise her point.

"Really it's no bother and like you said earlier it's just something simple, right? It's not like I'm asking to help prepare a five course meal." Kate smiles encouragingly at her. She hasn't had, let alone made, mac and cheese in so long and jumps at the chance to. "Really Martha I'll feel extremely rude if I don't, you're being kind enough to invite me for dinner and I want to return the favour."

And before Martha can argue against her, Kate's in the kitchen pulling her hair into a pony tail and looking at her expectantly.

"I guess you could grate the cheese if you're really that insistent Darling. Grater's in there and I'll get the cheese out for you in a moment." She says kindly pointing to a drawer beside Kate. "Oh and if you could set the table Richard, then I'm sure there's some work you could be doing while we cook?"

Rick is about to interject, saying that actually he has no work to do at the moment, unwilling to miss this golden opportunity to make mac and cheese with Kate and maybe get her to spill some more of her secrets to him.

But it's seems he isn't quick enough as Kate speaks before him.

"You could start reading Animal Farm, it's not too long a book but it should still take you a little while to read the whole thing and the more you get done by our next session, the more we can go over."

Damn her and her logical mind. Looks like getting her to spill her guts will have to wait.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Richard, go ahead and feed your mind son of mine."

He grumbles but heads back to the table, picking up the book and beginning to read.

With her son now out of earshot Martha begins to talk to Kate who is already busy grating the assortment of cheeses that Martha had given here only seconds before.

"So how is the tutoring going?"

Kate lifts her head to check if Rick can hear them before feeling confident enough to answer.

"Okay. He picked up some basic math but struggled a bit as it got more advanced but he told me he's always had issues with it so we'll just keep working on that as we go along. We just started taking about English but I think he's pretty much on top of that anyway and can pick the rest up quickly. He's actually pretty smart when he puts his mind to it, much smarter than I'd expected him to be. Don't tell him I said that though, it'll go straight to his head." Kate adds quickly, rolling her eyes.

Martha barks out a laugh and Kate peaks over at Rick expecting him to be looking over at them questioningly but is surprised and relieved to find him too engrossed in the book to have noticed the sound.

"I am glad Richard got you as a tutor; a strong young woman willing to put him in his place. Most of the girls he has brought home in the past just fall all over him, rather pathetically if you ask me. But I'm still surprised even you got him to do any work let alone math. "

Kate laughs quietly smiling understandingly at the elder woman. "Well it took a while, he insisted on playing some silly game of 20 Questions before we actually started any work."

"That sounds like Richard." Martha smiles knowingly. "He's got a big heart but a short attention span. It would help if he didn't keep company with those..._ boys._"

Kate can't help but laugh, it's clear that Martha was about to use a much stronger word than 'boys' but quickly remembered the age of her audience. Kate wouldn't have cared, she could think of one or two inappropriate yet very accurate words herself. "Especially that Ben, I never liked him. Wicked young child."

"I can imagine."

Kate has finished grating the cheese by now but Martha seems to be on top of everything else so she decides to just stand back and watch. But as if literally feeling Kate's eyes on her the elder woman turns to look at her, eyebrow raised in question at the younger girl's apparent fascination.

"Sorry. I haven't cooked or watched anyone cook in ages, especially mac and cheese." She apologises, a sentimental kind of look in her eyes.

"Did you do it a lot when you were younger?" Martha asks with real interest.

"Yeah... my mom and I would always bake together. When I was really young it mainly consisted of me licking the spoon because I'd get in the way or make a mess when I tried to help but as I got older I got more helpful. We'd bake cakes and stuff and give extra, which there was always plenty of, to the neighbours. But I always loved making mac and cheese; it was our comfort food in all kinds of ways. It used to be fun."

"Used to?" Martha questioned curiously before she can stop herself.

...

Rick can smell the delicious scent of mac and cheese wafting through the house. He just finished chapter 1 and can tell, by the smell of it, that dinner must nearly be done. Time to set the table then.

He gets up and turns his attention to the kitchen where his Mother and Kate are facing away from him. He's about to announce that he's going to set the table when he's stopped by his mother's voice as she speaks to Kate.

"Used to?"

...

Kate wants to tell her. Martha has been so kind and welcoming. But she can't. She came here saying she wouldn't tell. She doesn't need anyone's pity. But she can't lie to her...

"We don't really anymore."

That wasn't a lie. We don't.

"She work a lot?" Martha asks with a knowing look. But she doesn't know. And now Kate can't think of a way out of this without lying, she could just hum an agreement, humming wasn't exactly lying right? But it was kind of lying by omission. Something Kate had always preached was just as bad as an actual lie. It's only Martha, right? Who's she going to tell?

"Actually she died." There it's out and she said it as nonchalant as she could. Maybe they'll just brush over it, many have before when faced with the awkward subject.

"Oh." And Kate would probably be a little proud if it wasn't for the touchy subject. She'd made the unshockable Martha Rodgers speechless. "I know you've probably heard this insipid sentiment too many times, but I am sorry Dear."

Kate blinks away at her suddenly watery eyes and tries to smile convincingly at Martha.

"It's okay it was over a year ago now anyway." Kate shrugs her shoulders hoping to just move on quickly from the whole thing.

"Please Dear, my mother died fifteen years ago and it still hurts like a bitch. Plus I was way older than you; it's okay to not feel okay yet."

Kate smiles up at Martha, the first genuine smile she's had since they'd brought up the subject. She admires the woman's honesty. Everyone else kept telling her that it was all going to be okay and this horrible feeling of loss would get better, but she knew it wouldn't. How could it? Her mom was dead for crying out loud.

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Especially not Rick." Kate rushes out slightly panicked at the thought of him knowing or maybe even the whole school finding out if he decided to tell his friends about it.

"Of course not Dear." She softly reassures her. "It's private, I understand completely." She then puts an arm around Kate's shoulders and gives her a light squeeze. At first the girl tenses, such an affectionate act having grown foreign to her. But she eventually relaxes into it, finding some small comfort from it; a feeling of something familiar she hasn't felt in a long time. "Now do you want to go tell Richard to start setting the table, this is nearly done."

...

Rick was flabbergasted. He was so shocked he didn't even remember to mentally high-five himself or something for actually finally using that word in a sentence. Her mom was dead? And just over a year ago? Wow.

He thinks back to all the mean things he'd said about her the other day with Ben and literally wants to hit himself or something. No wonder she was so distant and cold. Wouldn't you be? First her mom dies then she gets sent to a new school with a bunch of strangers, some of which are using her life to entertain themselves in a stupid little dare. He feels like a jerk.

He also feels bad for basically ease dropping. Well it's not like it was intentional or anything but he wasn't exactly making them aware of his presence whilst they were having such a serious conversation about something so deeply personal.

Then he hears his name. 'You won't tell anyone, will you? Especially not Rick.' So he fit in the 'especially do not tell' category, hey? Well he can't exactly blame her; he has been a bit of a nuisance since she's met him and that was only yesterday too. Yeah he guesses you'd only tell someone something like that if you've known them for a while, right? Yet she'd told his mother after mere minutes of speaking to her... this girl really did make no sense to him.

But if she didn't want him to know then that was her choice. So with that in mind he quietly heads back to the table and picks up the book, pretending to be reading it once again. He is extremely glad for his out of character amazing timing as he sees them both turn around out of the corner of his eye just seconds after he had sat down in his seat.

"Rick." Kate calls slightly above talking volume to get his attention.

He feigns being pulled away from the book and unaware of anything that's gone on for the last twenty minutes with a simple 'huh?'.

"Your Mom asked if you could set the table now. Dinner's almost ready."

Rick quickly puts the book down and begins clearing the other books off the table before heading into the kitchen to grab the plates and cutlery as he begins his task.

When they're all sat down serving themselves some heavenly mac and cheese from the unnecessarily large dish his mother had bought saying that all the smaller ones in the store would clash with the kitchen's color scheme or something like that, he thinks that he's got to act normal, as if he'd had never heard the conversation they had had just minutes before.

So what would Rick Rodgers do if his mother and the girl he was trying to get to like him had cooked mac and cheese together and probably conversed whilst doing so?

"So what were you two talking about whilst I was reading? Wait don't bother it was me right? Were you talking about my dashing good looks or my dazzling personality. Oh wait no, maybe both?" He smirks teasingly at both women, the smile widening as he watches Kate roll her eyes taking a rather large bite of mac and cheese he assumes to contain any rude remark she'd rather save for when his mother isn't in the room.

"Not everything is about you Richard but actually we did touch upon your diminutive attention span."

"Huh?" Richard asks confused after having completely missed everything his mother had just said, too busy watching Kate, daring her to say what she really wanted to, right in front of his mother.

But then they've both burst out laughing... apparently at something he just did. All he said was 'Huh?'. He doesn't get it.

They keep laughing for a good two minutes before he loses his patience with them.

"What's so funny? What did I do?" But his questions only result in more laughter and even though he wants to be mad he simply can't find it in him when he sees the face of Kate Beckett smiling and laughing with pure glee shining in her eyes. He may not know how he caused this but he's damn happy that he did.

Their laughter eventually dies down as they settle into casual conversation.

"So how far did you get into Animal Farm?"

"I just finished Chapter 1 when you told me to set the table actually. It's interesting, not my usually book choice, but interesting."

"Oh you should wait until you get to the last chapter when-"

"Uh-Du-Da!" He interrupts quickly, jumping forward in his seat. "No! I just started reading it you can't tell me the ending! That's exactly the same as reading a book but flipping to the last page to see what happens, it ruins it."

Kate laughs, shaking her head at his real horror at almost being told the ending.

"I was kidding, chill out Rodgers. I will assure you I have never skipped to the back of a novel to read the ending."

"Really?" He asks sceptically. Even he'd been guilty of skipping to the end once or twice when temptation had somehow overtaken his hatred of the act.

"Yep. Like you said, it ruins it." She simply shrugs before diving back into her food.

Most of the girls, hell most of the people he knows never even read books, at least by choice, let alone know better than to ever skip to the end of it.

This girl really is something else.

...

...

...

_So I'm so so sorry for the wait especially since I updated so frequently before but like I said it would my life got soo busy and now it has finally calmed down I hope to be frequently updating once again! Thanks to my loyal readers for the reviews and alerts and definitely the reviews asking me to update soon after rereading the story. They were so nice and made me feel so bad. :') You see I'd written this and the next couple of chapters before so whilst I was busy I could at least upload from time to time and give you something. However some stupid virus locked me out of my own computer and to get rid of it I had to wipe all of my files and I'm going to have to rewrite all of them! _

_But I hope you like this chapter and the wait hasn't made you all forget about me or lose your interest. xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Castle._

...

...

...

Kate and Rick end up spending the rest of dinner sitting quietly simply listening while Martha describes her new play (which is apparently 'absolutely fabulous') in the fullest of detail.

Rick is trying to suppress his yawns having heard all of this several times before, not able to even fake his interest any longer. But even his extreme boredom cannot hide the tremendous sense of pride he feels for his obviously excited mother.

She's had to take some crummy jobs before to support his upbringing and now she's finally hit what she calls 'the big time' and he couldn't be more supportive. Then again, that doesn't mean he needs to constantly hear about things like the new carpet they just put down which is 'the perfect blend of red and beige'.

Kate on the other hand is listening intently to Martha's every word. Well she was the one who'd brought up the subject in the first place. But it still surprises Rick how she seems genuinely fascinated about the whole thing even after a ten minute speech just about the costumes.

But she had said she was a fan, a bigger fan evidently than Rick had first thought.

They finish dinner and Kate offers to help clean up but is quickly shot down by Martha insisting that her assistance with dinner was more than enough help.

Rick goes to ask her whether she wants to watch a movie or something to find her packing away her books.

"You're going now?" He asks slightly disappointed. He has to get her to stay longer. For the bet of course.

"Yeah, my Dad will be wondering where I am so..." She ends awkwardly not sure what to say or whether to just walk straight out of the house; the door is right behind her... No. She can't. That'd be rude. To Martha of course. She wouldn't want to go without saying goodbye to_ Martha_.

"Oh well thanks for coming and you know teaching me stuff..." Kate lets out a small chuckle. It would seem she's not the only one unsure of what to say right now.

"Well it is what a tutor's supposed to do. Oh that reminds me, you've got the Animal Farm book but I doubt it'll take you that long to finish so I've left the math book here so you can go over those equations again and make sure you don't forget them." She's interrupted by a petulant grown. "Just do a few sums Rick, I'm sure it won't be the end of the world." She then walks to the kitchen where Martha has just finished loading the dishwasher. "Bye Martha! Thanks for dinner!"

"It's quite alright Dear, a pleasure to have you. Thank_ you _for helping with the dinner." Martha calls in response. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No!" Kate shouts suddenly. "I mean... It's still light out and my house, like yours, isn't far from the school. I'll just walk home, it's fine."

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home? The streets of New York can be an extremely dangerous place at this time for a-" His words are halted abruptly by the intensity of her glare.

This girl can be_ scary_.

"Wanna finish that sentence _Ricky_?" A glare and an eyebrow raise. If he thought she was scary before he doesn't know how to describe her now.

He scrambles for words but comes up empty, mouth opening and closing countless times.

"Not particularly..." He settles with nervously, avoiding her gaze, or rather 'death stare'.

"See you tomorrow Rodgers." She finally sighs, heading towards the door.

"Bye Kate!" It's all he gets to say before she's shutting the front door behind her, leaving him standing alone in the silence of his living room.

It's rather bleak really. The silence. Sometimes he likes the quiet of it, appreciates those moments when you can just sit there and think. Unjumble all those conflicting thoughts in your head and really just_ think_. In fact, some of his best stories have come from such silence.

But now, the silence feels lonely and dark...and he can't figure out why. But before he can contemplate it any further his thoughts are interrupted by his mother's bellowing voice.

"Richard Darling! Could you be a dear and run some lines with me?" And calculatingly quickly, just before he can answer her: "Thanks Kiddo, I'll just go grab the scripts."

And suddenly... he doesn't find the silence bleak at all.

...

Kate stumbles quickly into the apartment. She shouldn't have been gone this long, she just knew it. But then they offered mac and cheese and Kate couldn't help but satisfy the young child she was surprised to find was still somewhere within her.

"Dad!" She yells breathlessly, practically sprinting into the living room.

It's the smell that hits her first. A mix of booze and vomit and something she still hasn't quite put her finger on yet. She thought she'd gotten used to it by now but it appears that going to Rick's place, his house being so clean and somehow fragranced with the fresh smell of something like lavender, had tricked her olfactory system into being able to smell the foul odour once again.

Then she sees him, laid out on his front on the couch, lying in a puddle of his own filth.

'Rather that than the floor.' She thinks before rushing over to him.

She shakes him forcefully, knows he's too far down his bottomless pit of grief for a gentle touch.

"Dad!" She yells directly in his ear, it usually does the trick.

But it doesn't. And suddenly she gets a thought. An awful thought. A terrifying thought.

Shaking fingers find his neck, search for his pulse point. A few long seconds before a long sigh of relief.

'Not dead. Thank God, he's not dead.'

"Dad!" She tries again this time a little louder until she's almost screaming.

He rolls over pushing away from the offending noise mumbling unintelligibly what she guesses are meant to be words but come out more like grunts and groans.

"Come on Dad. Time for bed." She says quietly, acting more tenderly now she knows he's awake.

She runs to the kitchen and grabs the wash cloth she keeps there, turns on the tap and wets it before grabbing a glass and filling it with water also.

She returns to find him almost falling asleep so shakes him once more before pulling him into a sitting position on the couch.

"How much did you have this time Dad?" She exhales exasperatedly.

"No-hic-mu" His hiccups and slurs a total contrast to his words.

"You've gotta stop doing this Dad, it's not healthy." She rubs his arm soothingly and wipes the washcloth over his face, wiping away dried vomit and drool she finds there.

"Tryin-hic-Katie." He looks at her so wide eyed innocently, almost pouting even and she knows that he thinks he is but he's just not.

He wakes up every morning, well afternoon by the time his hangover allows him to actually get up out of bed, and reaches for a bottle. Or if they're all out he'll make himself look reasonably presentable, go down to the closest store that sells it and buy some. Then he'll drink himself into oblivion until she comes home and has to put him to bed similarly to how she's doing it right now.

At first she couldn't figure out where he even got the money from, his bank account having been emptied months ago by the insurance company or electric company or anyone else they owed money to really since Dad had stopped working right after Mom's death.

Now she was working wherever she could whenever she could to afford this crappy little apartment next door to what she was sure was probably either a whorehouse or drugs den.

Either way she doesn't care too much as she figures that people who don't want questions asked are less likely to ask questions in return.

Sure it's not the big house she grew up in. The one the bank took it from them. The one she had to leave behind, now just a distant memory when people began getting suspicious of the mounds of empty bottles on their doorstep. The one once full of love and warmth rather than leaking pipes and empty bottles of booze she seems to find absolutely everywhere. Even in her own bedroom, which is actually how she found out where he was getting the money from.

Her.

It didn't matter where she hid the money he would find it somehow. You see everyone thinks addicts are these incapable, weak beings. But when they're desperate enough and looking for their next drink or fix or whatever they become increasingly cunning, especially one who used to be one of New York's top lawyers.

In the end she'd decided to keep the money on her at all times. Not an option she liked, New York not being the safest place in the world to be walking around with all the money you own, but one she had to choose to keep them off the streets.

But he still gets the booze, somehow. She suspects it's from the miserable old man in apartment 7 whom always seems to have bottles outside his door but no one to share them with, exchanging drink for company as they both drown their sorrows.

Either that or he's been stealing, a possibility she doesn't bare thinking about. Him getting caught and_ arrested_. No. She won't think about it. Her dad may be an alcoholic but he's not a criminal. He wouldn't become what he fought to put in prison only over a year ago.

"Have some water Dad it'll make you feel better." She puts the water to his mouth and he takes it willingly, too out of it to resist.

"Have you eaten today?" She knows he hasn't, like he doesn't every day.

Yet he still nods, a little part of her father still locked inside trying to make her not worry about him, take care of her instead of her taking care of him.

It's ridiculous really. He's sitting here out of his mind drunk, covered in his own vomit while she's washing his face with a cloth like a mother would an infant and ensuring that they actually have a roof above their heads and he's trying to make her think everything's okay. Make her feel like there's nothing to worry about. Like she doesn't have to look after him.

She goes to the kitchen and starts boiling some rice. She remembers vaguely learning about the human dietary needs and seeing some kind of pie chart when she took home ec about two years ago and remembers a large proportion being stuff like bread and rice. Plus it's something her dad doesn't have to chew too much to eat which, in his current state, is only a good thing.

She then picks up a banana for similar reasons and mashes it, taking no chances, the quicker he can eat it, the more she'll get him to eat before he starts pushing it away.

Once the rice is boiled she takes a few pieces of chicken from the fridge and drops them into the rice. Protein.

She then returns to the living room, glad to see her father still upright on the couch seemingly deep in thought.

"Dad you're gonna need to eat this okay?" She reaches up gently pushing his too long hair out of his face, a gesture she knows he finds comfort from.

She lifts the spoon she brought with her now full of rice and a piece of chicken and feeds it to him. He resists at first but eventually succumbs to his hunger the alcohol has been hiding away all day long.

At first he wasn't like this; he had moments in the day, hours even, of sobriety where he would eat and talk with her. Moments that gave her hope that life would change, that he would get better. But that never happened.

So now she has to come home every day and wash him, feed him mashed up food and put him to bed like he's a baby or something. It's not a lifestyle she's fond of but she's sure it's the only thing keeping her dad alive right now.

She gets him to eat just over half of the chicken and rice before he starts pushing it away, but that's okay because she ensured he had lots of the chicken and it's not like he hasn't had much less before. She moves onto the banana knowing he needs the natural sugars for energy and he eats almost all of it. A fact that makes her smile at the thought that her father, the man who ate about ten bananas a day and never got sick of them, was still in there somewhere behind this mess of a man.

She then goes to help him stand but ends up, as usual, almost carrying him up as they make their way to his bedroom.

"We're gonna get you changed out of these clothes and then you can go back to sleep, okay Dad?"

She receives no response but she had known she wouldn't. She unfastens the buttons of his shirt and pulls it off of him, grabbing another random shirt from next to her and putting that on him, thankful he isn't struggling against her tonight. She then does the same with his trousers, swapping them for some much more comfortable tracksuits bottoms before helping him stand, pulling back the covers and lying him down in the bed.

He's practically asleep seconds after he hits the bed so all she has to do is pull the cover over him and leave him to sleep.

She's so tired. She's staring at her bed through her bedroom door yearning for it but she knows she won't get to it yet. Just because Dad's in bed doesn't mean she's done for the night.

At least she's not working at the bar tonight, the one where she wears way more makeup than usual to pass for twenty one, the age her boss believes she is. She's tall enough so she gets away with it somehow. Plus the fake ID she'd gotten from some guy who lives in the building a few months back helps.

But even with the night off she still needs to clean the place and get rid of all these bottles, spray something to get rid of that horrible smell and on top of all that, do her_ homework_. She hates high school.

Now she realises how stupid it really had been to agree to tutor Rick. She already has enough on her plate with her different jobs, looking after Dad and somehow still getting straight As and perfect attendance. She should seriously get some kind of reward.

Cleaning up the living room she finds the cracked picture frame amongst the numerous bottles. He must have knocked it over in his drunken state, or worse, thrown it at the wall whilst having one of his angry episodes.

It's a picture of the three of them. Before it all went wrong. Before she died.

They're all sitting on the floor, Christmas day; Kate had just opened a present. It was a beautiful charm bracelet she'd had her eye on for months now but had known even in their well-off world it was too expensive. But her parents had decided to surprise her with it anyway, telling her how proud they were of her good grades and hard work despite the slight wild child phase.

She had been so happy with the present she had practically thrown herself at them, hugging them both tightly before grabbing her mother's camera and taking the quick snap.

Looking back at herself in the picture she feels a small amount of that excitement again before it's crushed by the memory of how she had reluctantly sold it a few months after her mother's death to pay off some of their debts.

She then shifts to look at her mother's face. She was so beautiful. Kate wished one day she'd grow to be half as beautiful as her mother had been. And she looks so... happy.

Kate sighed knowing that no matter what happened in her life, without her mother she would never have a hope of having even a small fraction of the happiness her mother had possessed.

She takes the picture from the frame and puts it away; somewhere her father won't spill something on it. Safe.

She then makes a mental note to buy a new frame from a second hand shop or something before throwing out the broken one along with all the bottles she's collected.

Once she's done cleaning she enters her bedroom, the whole time not allowing herself to look at her bed in fear of giving in to temptation. She grabs her maths book, glad she only has a worksheet to complete for tomorrow and not some history essay which usually takes her all night to finish.

She quickly finishes the sheet before swiftly remembering to put her old English folder in her bag so she can make a copy for Rick at some point tomorrow.

It's a perfect way to avoid him at lunch too, she's sure he won't know where the copy room is and like she'll actually tell him that she's going there.

She doesn't remember changing into her pyjamas but as she looks down at herself she realises she must have shortly after she'd brushed her teeth. She collapses onto her bed only staying awake long enough to look at her digital alarm clock, the numbers 11:17 staring back at her.

It's not too late compared to when she used to go to bed before mom died but she felt so emotionally drained from the whole day. Well the whole last year if she's being honest. Plus when she works at the bar sometimes she won't get home until past 4am and only manages around two or three hours sleep before she has to wake up for school.

She debated not going in, not just after those nights with little sleep but every day since her mother had died. She was going to be a cop now. A detective. She didn't need good grades anymore, straight As. Like Rick had said, a cop doesn't need all of that to join the academy.

But she was becoming a detective for her Mom, to find her killer and bring her the justice she so rightly deserves. And also to give similar justice to all those other victims out there and ensure that their families get the closure they need, the closure she yearns for so desperately.

This was what she needed to do for her mother. But first, she has to do something else for her.

Johanna's dream for Kate since she was a little girl was for her to be accepted at Stanford University. She had studied there herself and when Kate had expressed her love for law and named that particular college as her top choice, her mother had never looked happier.

Kate knew that she wouldn't be going to college; she was applying for the academy as soon as she graduated high school. But she still had to prove it to herself. To her Mom. If she got in, if she kept her grades high and actually got in, her Mom would be so proud. She would have fulfilled the dream, getting into Stanford.

Then she can fulfil her other duty as Johanna Beckett's daughter and find the bastards who had taken the most loving, decent person on this planet from her and make them pay. They will pay for breaking her father, pushing him into a life of alcoholism. They will pay for making her leave her family home and all of her friends. They will pay for laying a single finger on her innocent mother.

'They will pay' is her last thought as she drifts into a restless slumber.

...

...

...

_So this chapter's a bit different and I hope people think I did this kind of situation justice as people out there do suffer from alcoholism or caring for an alcoholic relative etc. So I really tried to get the emotion and situation correct._

_I wanted to thank all the lovely reviewers, they were so good to read. I was slightly saddened by the smaller number than usual but can only blame myself as I assume it's atleast somewhat due to the long wait I kept you all in. (Sorry again!) But I have to say the number of follower alerts etc. made me really happy as I hadn't expected many more so thank you guys too! :')_

_Not sure where to go with next chapter at the moment. Whether to go back to them getting closer with more light fluffy fun at school or keep the serious tone for a while of what Kate is going through. Any ideas?_

_Oh and by the way in my story since Kate wants to join the NYPD after high school I'm going to pretend the age requirement to join is 18 even though I know it's in fact 21. Oh well it is fiction after all! :') _

_Please please please review as I promise they really help and push me to want to update faster. I really want to hear your feedback whatever the kind to be able to improve and bring you what you all really want from the story. xoxox_


End file.
